


Hidden Treasure

by quokkall



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, TIVA - Freeform, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkall/pseuds/quokkall
Summary: Established Tiva on vacation.





	Hidden Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I wasn't feeling well and completely forgot to post it anywhere outside of tumblr, so, here it is. Fluffy drabble inspired by a photo (check the fic on my tumblr to see the photo).

The smell of jasmine and honey hits his nostrils as he walks into the bathroom, the mountain of foam almost hides her from view completely. Almost. One look at the bubbly overflow in the middle of the bathroom floor, and he kicks off his shoes, making a mental note to call for extra towels. “You went a little overboard,” he says with a smile.

The corners of her mouth quirk up, lolling her head back she lets out a satisfied sigh. “I was distracted by the view when I was running the bath.”

His eyes rove over the white, foamy suds, a shapely, yet barely visible knee peeking out. He takes in her relaxed expression as she stares out of the open window in front of her. “It is a magnificent view,” he says, never taking his eyes off of her.

She reaches out a dripping wet arm, and he steps forward, unable—unwilling—to resist the magnetic pull she holds over him. Her fingers wrap around the front of his shirt as she pulls him closer, he places his hands on either side of the bathtub leaning over her, blocking her view.

Mirth and mischief battle in her eyes. “You were not even looking.”

“Oh,” he says grinning widely, “I was looking.”

The laughter leaves her lips so freely it warms his soul. She glances down at the overflowing bubbles, then quirks an eyebrow as she looks up at him. “There is nothing to see here but bubbles.”

She makes it sound like a challenge, he gladly accepts. He wipes some suds off of her shoulder, scoops up some excess foam from her chest, then gives her a meaningful look before licking his lips and blowing at the bubbles on his hand. “I love the Indiana Jones movies,” he says casually, scooping up and slowly dumping more bubbles over the edge.

Her brows wrinkle, and he can’t resist a smug smile. He loves confusing her when she only has one thing on her mind, and the way her eyes darkened and fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons left little doubt as to what she is thinking about. He turns away from her slightly, and runs a hand over her propped up leg, briefly mesmerized at how her soft, tan skin seems to glow in the sunlight after wiping away the foam.

She clears her throat, and the tone of her voice sends a tingle down his spine. “What about Indiana Jones?”

Loving how she always plays along in the end, he grins widely and slowly caresses her inner thigh as he faces her again and leans in close. His hand slides below the suds and warm water, she bites her bottom lip as her eyes slip shut, and he husks, “I love digging for treasure too.”


End file.
